happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Place to Go
Snow Place to Go is episode number 6.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description The gang goes on a cool vacation only to find themselves icebound and starving. (DVD) Plot Lumpy captains a ship that Russell, Toothy, Flaky, Cuddles, and Giggles party and relax on. Suddenly, the ship comes to a complete stop, as they are now surrounded by ice in an Arctic climate. Lumpy, to everybody's awe, fires off a signal flare. As everybody stares in awe at the flare, the flare unexpectedly lands in the ship, setting it on fire. With the ship burning fast, everybody jumps off for their safety. Hours later, when the ship has burnt completely, the group searches through survival boxes for supplies. Russell finds a spatula, but this doesn't amuse him. Flaky finds a garden gnome. These items are not very helpful. Luckily for them, Giggles finds a can of beans. Unfortunately, as she heads back to the group to deliver the good news, the ship's mast falls on top of her, crushing her, and scaring the others. The others huddle around a small fire, freezing and starving. They spot the can of beans in the clutch of the dead Giggles' hand (with most of the fur on the hand burnt away), and deciding she's the least likely to refuse, everybody pushes Flaky forward to grab it. Flaky begins panicking as she gets closer and closer to the lifeless limb, and becomes even more scared when Giggles' hand breaks off from her dead arm. Seeing this, Flaky begins yelling in panic, quickly grabs the can, and tosses it away, where Toothy catches it. Toothy attempts to pull off the top of the can, but that doesn't succeed, so he attempts to open it with his teeth, but only succeeds by chipping one of his buckteeth, which makes him scream in pain. Lumpy looks inside one of the crates, and finds a mechanical can opener. Toothy puts the can in the can opener, and nothing happens. Lumpy realizes that the can opener is electrical and it requires to be plugged in, so Lumpy leaves with the plug so he can find a power source. Toothy and Cuddles begin to wave him off. More time passes and as Russell's tummy rumbles, he spots a fishing pole near one of the crates. Meanwhile, Toothy prepares to eat snow, trying to convince himself it will taste good. Upon biting into it, however, the exposed nerves of his chipped tooth are irritated by the temperature of the snow and he screams in pain again. Cuddles watches his friend sadly, but perks up when he finds a small saw in one of the crates. Cuddles cuts a circle in the ice and tosses the saw away, almost hitting Toothy with it. Cuddles dunks his head in the water in hopes to catch some fish, but then his body becomes erect, then goes limp. Toothy gets concerned when Cuddles doesn't move, so he decides to pull Cuddles out. Suddenly, it is revealed that the top half of Cuddles' body is now gone. The sight of Cuddles' dead body makes Toothy scream in horror, and when he looks into the hole and sees the eye of of an orca, Toothy runs away in a panic. When Russell sees Toothy running away from the hole, Russell decides to throw his fishing line into the hole to catch some fish, completely unaware about the reason why Toothy was running. Flaky, who stands nearby, has begun to go crazy from their situation, singing a lullaby to the garden gnome she found earlier. Russell fails several times at getting the hook in the hole (for unknown reasons why he doesn't walk closer to the hole instead), so he throws the pole back hard to get more power in his cast. The hook, however, gets caught on Toothy's wrist and as Russell tries to cast the line, Toothy's veins and arteries are pulled out of his body (which scream before collapsing). Russell then screams at what he has done to Toothy. Flaky sees Toothy's dead body and backs away in fear, slipping on the ice and falling on her back. Her quills remain erect as she falls and become stuck to the ice. The gnome she was carrying falls into the ice and causes it to begin cracking, splitting the ground into numerous small chunks of ice, all of which immediately sink into the water. The chunk of ice Flaky is stuck to spins over two times, dunking her in the water and then re-exposing her to the air. However, during the third rotation, only her quills come up as a pool of blood forms under the ice. Russell, seeing the orca's fin in the water, begins panicking and tries to row away on his chunk of ice using the spatula he found earlier. As a panicking Russell rows away, the iceberg he's standing on begins melting rapidly, until he can only use one of his pegs to stand above the water. As Russell begins to pray for safety, he suddenly stops, and when he opens his eye, it turns out he made it to a desert island. As he cheers at his good fortune, the orca suddenly pops out of the water, and bites Russell in half, killing him instantly. Then the orca starts sucking up his intestines like a piece of spaghetti, and then eats his other half. Then the orca submerges back in the water. Not long after Russell's death, a chunk of ice with the electric can opener floats up to the island. As the iris closes in on the can opener, the can opener suddenly activates, revealing that Lumpy was able to make it back to civilization. Moral "A Friend-Ship Never Sinks" Deaths #Giggles gets crushed by a ship's flaming mast. #Toothy's veins, arteries, and nerves are ripped out of his body by Russell's fishing reel. Victims of the Orca: # Cuddles (between Giggles' and Toothy's deaths) has his upper half chewed off. # Flaky (after Toothy's death) is mauled underwater by the Orca. # Russell (the last death of the episode) is bitten in half. Injuries # Everyone suffers from chills due to the chilly environment. # Toothy chips one of his buckteeth after gnawing on a can of beans in an attempt to open it. # The nerves in Toothy's chipped tooth cringe when he takes a bite out of a bundle of snow, making him teary-eyed. # Russell unknowingly got his fishing hook latched onto Toothy's wrist. # The iceberg Flaky is stuck to spins over two times, dunking her in the water, and re-exposing her to air. Goofs #At the start of the episode, Giggles' voice can be heard, even though her mouth isn't moving. #Flaky is more of a co-star than a featuring character. #It is unknown why Russell wasn't steering the ship, being way more experienced, and more intelligent then Lumpy. This also occurred in Idol Curiosity where The Mole is seen doing this instead of Russell. #The flare that Lumpy fires flies past the boat, but it lands on the boat. It's possible, however, that the wind blew it backwards. #Giggles is nowhere near the boat when the mast falls on her. #The mast that fell on Giggles was on fire, even though the boat had stopped burning. #Cuddles and Toothy change positions as they wave goodbye to Lumpy. #Cuddles only dunked his head in the water, but when Toothy pulled him out, his whole upper body right down to his torso has vanished, meaning that Cuddles' torso shrank. #Cuddles' corpse is missing when Toothy looks into the hole and sees the orca. #When Toothy looks into the hole Cuddles cut in the ice, he sees the orca's eye. When the shot changes to show the orca under water, however, its nose is almost up against the hole. #Toothy's corpse disappears when the ice starts breaking. # It doesn't make sense that all of the ice sank instantly, except for the ones that had extra weight on them, such as the ice that carried Flaky and Russell, when technically even ice of that weight is buoyant and is very difficult to sink. #In the beginning, Cuddles has sunglasses on. However, when they look over the edge of the ship, Cuddle's shades are gone, it is likely however that he took them off so he could see better. #For most of the episode, Lumpy's left antler points up and his right antler points down. In his last shot, his right antler points up and his left antler points down. #Judging by the speed Russell's iceberg was shrinking, it should have melted completely before Russell got to land. #After Toothy's veins are pulled out there's blood on his face, but in the next shot however, the blood is gone. #Russell is seen attempting to use the fishing rod far from the hole, where he should be closer to it instead, though he never knew that in the first place. #Toothy couldn't have had all his veins, arteries and nerves pulled out. Toothy might have gotten his arm pierced. #It doesn't make much sense that Flaky's garden gnome made the ice crack, but the saw that Cuddles threw onto the ice didn't. #'Layering error': When the ice cracks, a splash of water is layered underneath Russell's tail. #Before Cuddles jumped into the hole he cut out, his left ear is layered over his tuft of hair. #Russell's position on the island is impossible, since the block of ice he was standing on has seemingly melted completely in the middle of the sand instead of the edge of the ocean. One should also note that the shore is slanted at an angle, so it should have been impossible for Russell's block of ice to ride up the sand. Trivia * An orca killing off some of the characters in this episode is possibly a nod to the 1977 film Orca, which in actuality is rip-off of the 1975 film Jaws. *When this episode aired along with Dunce Upon a Time and Gems the Breaks on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was "Deep Six". Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Additionally, Cuddles and Toothy die in all three episodes while Giggles dies twice and Lumpy dies only once. *This is the only instance in the TV series where the number of characters matches the number of the segment the episode is in. (The name is Deep Six and there are six characters in this episode.) *Flaky's garden gnome might be a parody of Wilson the volley ball from Cast Away. *The garden gnome Flaky was carrying was this episode's "Cursed Idol", as it lead to both Flaky and Russell's deaths. *Even though Russell has a starring role, he doesn't have much plot relevance until the end. *This episode shares a lot of similarities to the episode prior, Take a Hike: **Both episodes leave the characters in an isolated location, forcing them to struggle for survival. **A female character dies first. **A wild animal starts killing off some of the characters. **The last character who dies, at first thinks he's safe until the same animal that killed off some of the other characters, kills them. *This is the first time that Flaky got stuck on something, which is an iceberg. *The way the orca slurps up Russell was similar to how the pterosaur slurped up Cro-Marmot in Dino-Sore Days. *Dana Belben is sampled for the voice of Giggles in this episode. *Following the concept of cartoon logic, Toothy's veins start screaming once they're pulled out of the fishing rod hook. *Lumpy is the only character to survive the episode, however he only appeared in the first half of the episode. *This is the second episode where Flaky was killed by an animal, the first was Take a Hike, and the third was Wipe Out!. *Out of all the deaths in this episode, three of them were caused by the orca itself. *According to the commentary, this episode was originally named "Cannibalism" (probably because their only food source was a can of beans). Then was later called "Ice Fishing" before becoming this episode's name. *When Russell failed to throw his hook into the ice fishing hole, Russell does Handy's signature scowl. This is one of the seven instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. The others are Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Get Whale Soon, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Sniffles in In a Jam, Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Petunia in I Nub You. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 spoils Cuddles' death. *Despite not being a Christmas-related episode, it has been included in the "Holidazed and Confused" minisite which can be viewed here. *The joke of Flaky's garden gnome puncturing the ice and the results turning out disastrous may be a reference to the Ice Age franchise, where Scrat occasionally tries to stake his prized acorn into the ice often lead to disastrous results. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Deep Six Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:2006 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor